


Love Lee

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Immortality, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: With the Institute gone, Deacon finally hears word of an old friend paying visit to the Commonwealth again. Maybe this time he can convince him to stay.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another [Fluffy February]() fill, but before I get to the details of that, a few additional notes: this fic is going to be multi-chapter unlike all my other Fluffy February fics, and the first three are each their own Fluffy February prompt fill. They aren't all consecutive fills too, but the next chapter is tomorrow and the third on the 26th so there's not too long to wait.
> 
> So today's Fluffy February prompt for Day 21 is: First “I Love You” 
> 
> And one last note: The OC seen in this fic is from an original setting like some of the other fics I've shared for this event, though of them this OC is the one who can fit into the franchise the most seamlessly of the original setting OCs we've seen. This note is mostly for full disclosure more than anything else.
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as he gets the hint of a rumor about a man with blood red hair riding a bike into the Commonwealth, complete with a cart full of goods from the south attached, Deacon pulls on his best disguise and sneaks out to head this apparent merchant off.

Deacon makes it into Goodneighbor and waits a scant hour before the merchant rolls in, greeted by the mayor himself. Hancock introduces himself to the man’s stoic expression, clear that the two of them haven’t met before—though Deacon wouldn’t be surprised if the man knows everything he needs to about Hancock already.

Deacon waits patiently as the man asks a few questions. Is there anyone in the town going hungry, in need of any household goods, medical supplies... Before Hancock can answer, a few other ghouls pipe up with a list of those in need. The man, with an expression as neutral a courser, uncovers the contents of the cart and starts to divvy out the requested things. Extra food, clothes and blankets, various medicines in glass jars with instructions how to administer them written on the side, and a few stories on where he got them from, all from places along his travel up the coast.

Hancock is dumbstruck, trying to ask how much this will cost.

The man sends Hancock a confused look. “It’s free.”

Hancock shakes his head. “You’re just  _ giving away _ all of that? You could make a small fortune off all this.”

“You’re a new one,” the man says. “Ask around. They’ll tell you what’s going on.”

“Riiight,” Hancock answers, but before he can ask anything else, Deacon slips out of his spot watching the events unfold.

“Hey.” Deacon coughs as if he’s trying to expel a lung. “You have anything for a—”

“Hey,” the man greets. “What are you calling yourself now?”

Deacon drops the sickly act immediately. “How do you always know it’s me?”

The man shakes his head. He looks at Hancock and asks. “Any kids living here?”

“It’s not the safest place for kids here,” Hancock says. “But, yeah, a few folks have nowhere else to take their tykes...”

The man pulls out one last box. Old toys cleaned up and repaired, new toys made from polished scrap or carved wood or fresh fabric and stuffing. He hands it to Hancock and then takes on more look at Deacon.

He covers his cart, wheels the bike around, and rides out of Goodneighbor.

Deacon sighs, but looks over when Hancock whistles at him.

“You know it’s the sunglasses, right?” Hancock asks. “Not the best disguise if you’re always wearing those.”

Deacon forces a grin. “Funny. I gotta go.”

“No you don’t,” Hancock says. “Who  _ was _ that guy? Am I the only one who doesn’t know him?”

“He hasn’t been in the Commonwealth in years,” Deacon says. “Sometime before you became mayor. Not surprised he waited until the Institute was taken down, after the last few scrapes...”

“That the truth for once?”

“...Well.”

“It still doesn’t answer my question,” Hancock says. “Who is he? What’s his deal?”

Deacon grins. “Isn’t it obvious? That’s  _ Santa.” _

Hancock scowls at him. “Get out.”

Deacon holds up his hands in peace and takes off after the rogue bicyclist. Once he’s a good distance away, he frowns and brushes a hand against his sunglasses.

He wasn’t even wearing these the last time he saw this man... He didn’t even have this face. How can he always tell who he is...?

He hears the ringing of a bike bell and hurries off after the sound. He peeks around a corner and sees the man sitting in the shade of old buildings, watching in wait for him.

“You give him my name?” the man asks.

Deacon chuckles. “Not unless you’re going by ‘Santa’ now.”

The man rolls his gray eyes and reaches into the bike’s cart and pulls out a sandwich. “You want half?”

“What’s on it?”

“Peanut butter and jelly.”

“Ooh, fancy. Haven’t had that since I last saw you.”

“Mm-hmm.” The man unwraps the sandwich and holds out a triangle for Deacon to take. Deacon takes a seat on the ground next to him and accepts the sandwich half.

“Deacon,” he says. “I’m going by Deacon now.”

“Still Leeroy,” Leeroy replies.

“You heard about the Institute?”

“From the Wilson Farm on the way here, yes.”

Deacon nods. “I helped with that, you know.”

“Good,” Leeroy says. “You’ve been doing good work.”

“How long are you sticking around this time?”

“I don’t know,” Leeroy frowns at his sandwich. “I heard that the Institute took down some of my usual stops...”

Deacon nudges Leeroy with his shoulder. “That’s not your fault. They would have done that anyway.”

“I’m not saying it’s my fault,” Leeroy corrects. “Just that I don’t know where I should head to next. Someone suggested Goodneighbor, but I don’t know what’s still standing or where to restock before heading on.”

Deacon grins. “Well, if you need a tour guide...”

“Directions will do.”

“...Oh.” Deacon takes a bite of his sandwich.

Leeroy nudges Deacon back. “Glad you’re still around. I was hoping to see you again.”

“Oh.” Deacon wipes crumbs from his lips and chuckles. “Yeah? Glad I made a good impression. How’s things down south?”

“Going north.”

“Oh! No wonder you have stock. Things are doing better down there?”

Leeroy nods. “There was a good backbone of community to build off of. It’ll never be like it was before, but we didn’t have an old, overzealous college hindering our progress. Can’t say the same of the places between, but they’re trying.”

“Remind me again how long you’ve been doing...” Deacon motions at the bike.  _ “This. _ Bringing things up and down the coast, giving them away to people in need. Every ghoul that isn’t Hancock seems to know you.”

“Oh, I’m immortal,” Leeroy answers. “I’ve been doing since the war ended looking to see who was still alive and needing help.”

“...Yeah?” Deacon laughs. “That’s what I like about you. You tell better lies than I do.”

“Yeah,” Leeroy says. “Because mine are true, of course.”

“Of course. When were you born, then? The 1700s?”

“No?” Leeroy squints. “2017. I’m not  _ that _ old.”

Deacon snorts. “Not that old, he says. When did you become immortal, then?”

“2031. Just before my 14th birthday.”

“That’s the same story you gave me last time.”

“It hasn’t changed.”

“Good! Consistency is the key to a perfect lie.”

“...So you’re telling imperfect lies.”

Deacon chuckles. “The problem with perfect lies is, eventually, they become true even if they aren’t.”

“I get that,” Leeroy says. “So, should I bother asking you a second question?”

“Was that the first one?”

“Yeah.”

“Depends...” Deacon finishes his last bite of sandwich. “What’s the question?”

“Why do you keep trying to find me?” Leeroy looks at him. “If you need something, you know you can ask for it. But you never ask for anything. Not even to get me to join that group you work with.”

“You... Uh...” Deacon sighs. “I mean... You know I don’t tell the truth, right?”

“So I shouldn’t expect a truthful answer.” Leeroy stands up and uncovers the cart to reach into it. “Lie to me then. What do you  _ not _ need?”

Deacon’s brows lift in surprise, and he laughs nervously. “No, c’mon. You’re not going to have what I’m after in that cart of yours.”

“So, I  _ am _ going to—”

“No, no, no, no.” Deacon sighs and stands up. He pulls the cover back over the cart and then holds Leeroy by the hands and gives them a soft squeeze. “Just... If you ever need anything from  _ me...” _

Leeroy squints down at their hands and then up at Deacon’s face. “...I don’t.”

“...Well!” Deacon lets go of Leeroy, and takes a step back. “I guess that settles that—”

“I don’t understand emotion,” Leeroy interjects. “It’s— It’s been a problem of mine for years. Since the immortal thing. It took me years to relearn what happiness feels like. I still don’t know how to read other people’s emotions, even after this long.”

Deacon pauses. “Yeah...? What makes you happy, then?”

“This,” Leeroy says, motioning to the bike. “Getting to explore and bike, to deliver goods and help people, and meet people I would never have gotten to otherwise. Like you. You make me happy too. More than others I’ve met in my travels.”

Deacon’s face reddens. “Yeah...?”

“So I want to make you happy too,” Leeroy answers. “That’s why I stay and talk with you, let you seek me out, take the time to know it’s you even when you look different and use a different name every time I see you. Because I respect you and like you and... And I’d like for you to tell me what you’d like to be happier.”

“You know I love you, right?” Deacon blurts out.

Leeroy blinks. “Why?”

Deacon sputters. “What— What do you mean...?”

“Oh, right,” Leeroy says. “That’s not how it— The emotion thing.”

“Right— Right,” Deacon chuckles nervously. “You... You don’t understand love, huh?” 

Leeroy furrows his brow and peers into his cart under the cover as if there’d be an answer in there. He seems to spy something given that he reaches in and pulls out a small bag of dark brown disks. “Want some chocolate?”

Deacon blinks behind his sunglasses “Sure?”

Leeroy hesitates, not quite yet offering the chocolate to Deacon. “It’s... an old Pre-War thing.”

“Sure, I’ve seen the movies.”

“A token of affection.”

“...Yeah,” Deacon squeaks.

Leeroy holds out the chocolate. “I don’t think I could love the same way you would. But, in the way I can love.... I think you’d be the first I’d love. Do you want to show me around the Commonwealth before I continue North?”

Deacon accepts the chocolate and grins. “I’d love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and Leeroy meet up again with a question in mind: What do couples even _do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/) Day 22: Slow dancing

Deacon makes sure to tell Leeroy where he should bring his cart to trade supplies, give to people in need, and meet up with Deacon later. He tells him routes to avoid, where known dangers lie and where Deacon might be traveling so they’ll be seen less together. Deacon can’t be too certain that there won’t be any repercussions for him being attached to a wanderer, especially a wanderer with a reputation supposedly across centuries.

Leeroy is the Mysterious Stranger to Deacon’s Nick Valentine. Except with less murders and less spontaneous appearances and disappearances. The years since he last saw Leeroy have definitely made his heart grow fonder, but if for whatever reason Leeory can’t understand emotions, then Deacon doesn’t want to put too much hope in a future together.

The future arrives a few days later, when Leeroy arrives at the settlement where Deacon is waiting patiently and with hope settling in his gut. Leeroy goes up to Sole who stares at him as if she recognizes him. He speaks with her, asks her what name she’s going by  _ now, _ and she realizes it  _ is _ Leeroy.

Shit. Maybe Leeroy really is immortal.

Sole introduces Leeroy to Preston as “an old friend”, and Leeroy does his usual asking if anyone needs supplies, showing what he has in stock, stating that “it’s free” with the caveat he didn’t give Hancock that “but if you’d prefer to trade so I have stock to bring others, that would be fine.”

Deacon smirks. He remembers Leeroy mentioning how much he likes pirates. Of course Goodneighbor gets a free pass while Hancock is in charge.

Once the trading is figured out, with Leeroy giving much more than he’s getting, Leeroy asks if there’s room for him to rest for the night. That’s where Deacon slips in.

“He can stay with me,” Deacon says.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Sole admonishes. “Leeroy is the best person I know. You aren’t cornering him just to find out his  _ secrets.” _

“It’s okay,” Leeroy says. “I already know him. I told him several already.” He looks over Deacon and the tricorn hat Deacon put on before walking up. “Try harder with the pirate look next time.”

Sole snrks and then laughs, and Deacon grins, face turning red as he takes off the hat and hands it to Leeroy who immediately puts it on.

“Where are we staying?” Leeroy asks, and Deacon wordlessly motions for Leeroy to follow.

“How do you know Sole?” Deacon asks as Leeroy wheels his bike and cart into Deacon’s space. “You know she was on ice for 210 years, right?”

“Oh, is that how she survived?” Leeroy asks. “I used to work with her mother.”

“Wow,” Deacon says. “So if I asked her that, she’d say the same thing?”

“She probably wouldn’t want to tell you, but if she told you the truth, yes.”

Deacon hums. “So I can’t tell if you’re lying...”

“Does it matter?” Leeroy tilts his head. “You’ve told me plenty of lies. If I were telling you some, as long as it doesn’t hurt you, does it matter...?”

“No,” Deacon says. “I just like to know about the people I’m interested in.”

“Hmm.” Leeroy takes off the hat and slips it into the bike’s cart. “So... You love me. And I might love you. What does that mean? What do we do about it?”

Deacon shrugs. “I was hoping you’d have answers to that.”

“You still have to show me around,” Leeroy says. “This was the last place you suggested I go to on my own. Are you coming with me after this?”

“I was thinking about it...” Deacon rubs the back of his neck and frowns. “I don’t exactly have a  _ bike.” _

“Do you even know how to ride a bike?”

“Oh, sure, it’s like riding a horse, right?”

“...You don’t know how to ride a horse, do you?”

“Nope!”

Leeroy hums. “I can... add a second seat for you? I might have the parts...”

“Ah, yes, a bicycle built for two.”

Leeroy nods. “Give me your answer, do.”

“Well, I  _ am _ half crazy.” Deacon chuckles. “All for the love for you.”

“...So, are we... a couple?” Leeroy squints. “Dating? Or do we just... like each other and nothing changes? Or some things change?”

Deacon grimaces. “Oh, those are questions I don’t have answers to. What do you  _ want _ us to be?”

“I don’t know.”

“Me neither!”

“What do couples even do?”

“Well—” Deacon looks past Leeroy, through the window as he hears music playing outside. “Oh, I see Sole and Preston are getting into that music you gave them.”

Leeroy looks over his shoulder, seeing the two of them dancing in the street to the delight of others. “...That’s a thing couples do.”

Deacon chuckles. “You want to go out there and PDA?”

“No.”

“...You want to stay in  _ here _ and  _ Private _ DA?”

“...Do you?”

“...If you want to.”

“Do you know how to dance...?”

Deacon smiles and holds out a hand. “Sure. It’s like riding a horse.”

Leeroy smiles, only slightly and barely there, but Deacon knows how to spy when one of his jokes lands in amusement territory. “You aren’t allowed to ride horses.” He sets his hand on Deacon’s.

With the music playing outside filtering in, muffled but loud enough to enjoy, Deacon and Leeroy hold each other close. They sway to the music, slow and steady, enough to give each other full regard to their comfort. They step back and forth, in circles around the open area, with Leeroy humming along to the music.

“How long has it been since the last time you danced?” Deacon whispers.

“Years...” Leeroy whispers back. “I don’t remember when. You?”

“Years.”

“Is this okay, then?”

“This is perfect.”

Leeroy returns to humming along to the music until the sound fades away. Their slow dancing slows to a stop, and Deacon smiles at Leeroy who looks back, stoic as ever, but relaxed and still holding onto Deacon.

Deacon chuckles. “You want to get some rest while I make some dinner? You’ve been biking all day.”

Leeroy nods. “Please.”

“Bedroom’s over that way.”

“Thank you.”

Deacon’s left standing alone with a goofy smile on his face, watching Leeroy walk away.

He’ll have to show Leeroy the best places in the Commonwealth. It’s what he deserves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeroy doesn't seem to sleep around others. Which is a bit of a problem for Deacon who wants to share a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Insomnia / falling asleep in each other’s arms / bedsharing

One thing Deacon learns quickly in their tour of the Commonwealth is that Leeroy sleeps less than even he does. He doesn’t seem tired despite it, but he certainly avoids sleeping while Deacon is in the room and is quick to wake the moment Deacon walks in, as if he wasn’t sleeping to start with.

Deacon’s familiar with that brand of paranoia. He has it too, but with the side order of bodily needs forcing him to rest every now and then before his work gets sloppy and people suffer. Must be nice, not to need to worry about sleeping to stay on the top of your game.

Still, even with the game of “only one bed”, Leeroy doesn’t seem keen on sharing. Maybe it’s too much to expect someone he only recently admitted to loving and who will be gone soon enough to want to share a bed with him. Or maybe...

“You know,” Leeroy says, flipping through an old magazine as he sits nearby. “If you want something from me, you need to tell me. I can’t read minds and the lack of emotional comprehension makes it harder for me to understand cues that aren’t plainly spoken.”

Deacon grins. “You sure you don’t read minds? I was just thinking that that might be the case...”

Leeroy looks up from his reading. “Alright then. What did you want to ask me?”

“You’re going to be heading out of the Commonwealth soon, right?”

“That’s my plan, yes. And then back through before heading further South.”

“Can you lie in bed with me?” Deacon motions at the empty space next to him. “You know, the classic ‘couple holds each other in their arms and talks about nothing important until they both fall asleep’?”

Leeroy hesitates. “I don’t know...”

“Hey, I promise. As long as you don’t black widow  _ me, _ I won’t black widow  _ you.” _

“...That’s not my  _ only _ concern.”

Deacon sits up. “Then talk to me from there. What’s up? What are your other concerns, and how can I soothe them?”

Leeroy sets aside his magazine. “It’s... weird. The idea of being that close to someone. Even if that someone is you. I’m not sure how it makes me feel, but I don’t want to do anything if this feeling is negative and not positive.”

Deacon hums. “How do you know that something makes you happy?”

Leeroy tilts his head and looks upward as he thinks. “It... makes me feel the same way as the old cartoons I used to watch.”

“Oh, glad to know you think of me like a cartoon.”

Leeroy flattens his brow. Oh, so annoyance is something he can express. “You are aware that your jokes and quips are very cartoonish?”

Deacon holds his hands up in peace. “It’s not a problem, just surprising. So you know what it feels like to be  _ happy, _ so... Did the dance we had make you happy...?”

“...I think so?”

“Did it feel any different from your cartoons?”

“...Yes.”

“Does the idea of me holding you in bed make you feel like that?”

“No.”

Deacon thins his lips. “...Well,” he says. “What about the idea of  _ you _ holding  _ me?” _

Leeroy hums. “I... might like that better, yes.”

“Then we can try it, if you want.”

“Mm.”

“And if you don’t like it, you can let go and get out of bed.”

“Mm. Okay.”

Deacon grins and motions to the bed again. Leeroy stands up and crawls in next to him as he lies down again.

“You wear your sunglasses to bed,” Leeroy points out, settling in behind him.

“It’s a quirk.” Deacon nestles against Leeroy’s chest and lets Leeroy loosely hold him. “You’ll see me again on your way back South, right?”

“If you want me to.”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t even mind if you stayed.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Too cold.”

Deacon laughs quietly. “Oh, is that all? I can get you a coat. Maybe even a scarf. Ooh, and kitten mittens.”

Leeroy sighs, his warm breath on Deacon’s neck, and Deacon shudders as Leeroy holds him closer. “That’d be nice...”

Deacon hesitates. “That’s not a yes or no...”

“I need to think about it more.”

“Right,” Deacon says. “But you  _ will _ think about it, right?”

“I promise. But not right now.”

“No?”

“M’tired. Night.”

Deacon waits a moment to see if Leeroy will let go. He doesn’t. Deacon smiles and takes the risk of closing his eyes. “Night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeroy returns to the Commonwealth after his trip up North. He tells Deacon his decision.

Leeroy rides back into the Commonwealth from the North, and Deacon is sure to meet with him to find out what will happen from there. Leeroy hands him some treats from Far Harbor and a note.

Deacon unfolds the notes and glances over the numbers. “Is... this a code?”

“My measurements,” Leeroy says. “You promised me a coat. And kitten mittens.”

Deacon stares and then grins. “Yeah?”

“I need to do one last trip South,” Leeroy says. “Let the people waiting for me there know I’ll be staying here. At least for a while.” He pulls the tarp back over his cart and looks away, almost shyly. “Maybe when you’re done here you’d like to come with me down South. I think you’d like it there.”

“I’ll think about it,” Deacon says. “Maybe one day. You’re right, I  _ do _ still have some work here.”

“I’m expecting pawprints on those mittens.”

“Oh! You want actual kitten mittens.”

Leeroy takes hold of Deacon’s hand and then leans over to rest his forehead on Deacon’s shoulder. “I’ll see you when I get back...”

“How long do you think you’ll be?” Deacon asks. “Not another several years, I hope.”

“No,” Leeroy says. “I’ll just stop by Alba and use their teleporter.”

“...Alba? Teleporter?”

“Yeah,” Leeroy says. “Alba, where Albany used to be? They have a teleporter.”

_ “That’s _ a lie,” Deacon says. “You used a different tone than telling me the immortal thing. That’s a lie.”

Leeroy glances up at him. “I only have the one tone.”

“Shit.”

“Can I stay the night before heading out tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

One last night together, in which Deacon is certain Leeroy sleeps the entire night, his arms wrapped around him. And in the morning, Deacon and Leeroy say their good-byes and Deacon watches Leeroy ride off into the distance.

One last night, before the start of more to come. Leeroy is certain he’ll be back soon, and Deacon feels he can trust him...

He better get that coat, scarf, and kitten paw print mittens made before Leeroy returns.


End file.
